NBB: The Unamed Sequel
by hangman005
Summary: This is the second story in the series and follows on from Brothers Divided. Alex is still of soda and the band is back at school. Alex finds himself a new rival, and things go to extremes. This is part one of a three part plot.
1. The Sun Finds As All Eventually

It was the second week back at school and the band were already missing the summer break.  
"Come on Alex, time to get up" Nat said yawn as he climbed down from the top bunk in a green T shirt and boxers.  
"Five more minutes" Alex winged into his pillow.  
"Fine but you better be up after I have had my shower." Nat said as he enter the bathroom and shut the door. Nat exited ten minutes later clean and saw to no surprise that his brother was still not up.  
"Rise and shine little bro," Nat said ripping open the curtains allowing the blinding sun to fill the room.  
"Ahh it's too bright" Alex screamed and shoved a pillow over his head.  
Nat just sighed and walked over to the foot of Alex's bed.  
"The sun finds as all eventually Alex," Nat said and flipped the mattress of the bed, Alex hit the floor with a thump.  
"Oww, what was that for?" He asked pushing the mattress off himself.  
"Hurry up and get ready for school or I'll leave you behind," Nat said not realizing his mistake.  
"You can leave me, I don't care" Alex said burying his face in the mess of blankets on the floor.  
Nat just sighed again, thankfully he had a plan B, he went into the laundry and came back with a bucket full of water and poured it all over Alex.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Alex screamed jumping to his feet, his boxers and singlet saturated. "Why did you do that?" he asked Nat looking sulky.  
"I had to get you up somehow Alex" Nat said smirking.  
"Your not my mother you know" Alex said sulkily as he picked up a pile of clothes out of his drawers and went into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
"I practically am Alex" Nat said through the closed door, before he made his way downstairs for breakfast.  
Alex took off his wet underwear and showered before getting dressed and putting on one of his clothing line A shirt, a pair of board shorts and his stars and stripes do rag. Alex pulled on some shoes and socks grabbed his bag and went down stairs. Having some PB&J Alex washed it down with a glass of milk before Nat dragged him out the door.  
"Why do we have to go to school so early" Alex complained wincing in the sun light.  
"Alex, you wouldn't want to go to school if it started at noon," Nat replied laughing.  
"You would to if all the teachers hated you" Alex complained.  
"Alex I hardly call your math teacher giving you half a page for homework hating you" Nat smirked.  
"Hey Nat!" Rosalina said coming up beside him and kissing him.  
"Hey Rosalina, how was your weekend?" Nat asked back.  
"Nat we saw each other yesterday, you already know," Rosalina replied giggling.  
"Oh yeah, sorry," Nat said blushing.  
"Don't be sorry," Rosalina said kissing Nat again. "Hey Alex" Rosalina said turning her attention away from Nat for a second.  
"Hey Rosalina" Alex replied automatically.  
"So you got up for school did you?" she asked smirking.  
"Nat poured water all over me, now my beds all wet," Alex complained.  
"ALEX WOLFF WET THE BED!" Someone yelled out behind him, and ran passed presumably to tell everyone.  
"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Alex yelled after him annoyed. "Thanks a lot Nat, now everyone thinks I'm a bed wetter."  
Nat bit his lip trying to suppress a grin as Alex stormed off, "whoops" he said quietly to Rosalina.  
Rosalina just giggled.


	2. Ryan And Mr Johnston

"Did you really pour water all over him?" She asked smiling.

"Hey it got him up didn't it?" Nat said laughing as they approached Amigos High.

Alex was already in the middle school when Juanita caught up with.

"What's up dawg?" she said running up beside him.

"Hey Juanita," Alex said a little bothered.

"Did you really wet the bed, because some loud mouth is saying that you did" Juanita asked cautiously.

"No!" Alex retorted a bit more annoyed, "Nat poured water all over me to get me up and he overheard me telling Rosalina."

Juanita just shrugged.

"I didn't think so. Who is that kid anyway?" Juanita asked.

"Some new kid I guess" Alex said, brushing the whole thing aside.

Alex wasn't looking forward to his first class… Math with Mr Johnston.

"Everyone hand in your homework" He called out and moved around the desks collecting them.

"Mr Wolff where is your homework?" He demanded as Alex had nothing on his desk.

"Maybe it got a bit wet," The loud mouth kid said, causing the class to laugh, and Alex to go red with anger.

"That's enough Ryan!" Mr Johnston said shooting a warning glance at the boy, he then turned back to Alex.

"I'm waiting Mr Wolff," He said crossing his arms.

"I don't need to do it, I just need to count to four" Alex said with holding his anger.

"Well then perhaps you can practise counting to four in detention" Mr Johnston said handing Alex a detention slip.

"They better give him a toilet break" The loud mouth called Ryan called out to much more laughter.

Before Mr Johnston could react, Alex had grabbed the text book of Juanita's desk and threw at Ryan hitting him solidly in the face.

Ryan's nose started bleeding and before he could retaliate Mr Johnstone was between them looking extremely angry.

"Mr Wolff! Perhaps you can spend another few hours in detention learning to keep that temper of yours under control…"

"That's Bullshit sir" Juanita protested.

"And you can join him Miss Dunn, I will not be sworn at like that" Mr Johnston said glaring at her, before rounding on Ryan. "Perhaps this will teach you to keep your trap shut in future, now get out of my classroom and get your self cleaned up"

Juanita just looked at Alex.

"This is so unfair" she whispered.

"He's such a jerk, did you see how easy that Ryan guy got off" Alex whispered back annoyed.

"I heard that Mr Wolff, and if you would like to get home before school starts tomorrow I advise you shut up" Mr Johnston said as he started writing equations on the board.


	3. How Rebels Roll

At lunch Alex had already plotted his revenge, you did not spend time around David and Thomas without picking up a few things. Alex was deliberately late entering the cafeteria and saw Ryan waiting in line, most of the school was in the cafeteria so now was the perfect time to strike. Alex pulled a waterbomb from out behind his back and threw it at Ryan hitting him in the crotch.

"Hey! Look Everyone! Ryan just wet himself!" Alex yelled out over the cafeteria.

Everyone looked at Ryan and began laughing at seeing the wet patch on his crotch. Ryan turned red with embarrassment which soon turned to rage.

"I'LL GET YOU ALEX WOLFF!" He shouted as he began to charge Alex down.

Just as Ryan was about to tackle Alex, the gym teacher Mr Allen stepped in and grabbed him by the collar.

"You go and see principal Schmoke" He demanded putting at Ryan. "You Mr Wolff can come with me. You obviously have too much energy on your hands so you can burn it off with me."

Mr Allen turned towards the gym.

"WHAT! This is so unfair" Alex complained loudly as he reluctantly followed him to the gym. "I mean we have gym last anyway."

"Well then you will be nice and warm won't you Mr Wolff" Mr Allen said uncaringly. "Now I want you changed in two minutes."

"Whatever," Alex muttered under his breath as he slouched of to the changing rooms.

"Hurry Up or there will be press ups aswell" he yelled out to Alex.

Alex kicked his shoes off and threw them in his locker with a loud bang. He then ripped the do rag off his head and threw it in aswell. Alex put on his gym shirt, and after taking off his board shorts put on his gym shorts and pulled them to 3 inches below his waist. He then sauntered into the gym.

"What did you not understand about two minutes Mr Wolff?" Mr Allen said looking on with displeasure.

"The two sir" Alex said sarcastically,

"Funny I thought drummers had to count to four, perhaps that's why your brother kicked you out of the band" He said teasingly.

"What have you got against me?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Nothing Mr Wolff, but the moment you start showing me respect I'll show you some." He said honestly.

Alex just looked at him grumpily.

"I want you to run twenty lengths, then I want twenty press ups then another twenty and so forth." Mr Allen instructed simply.

"What are you doing, trying to kill me?" Alex complained loudly.

"I am trying to teach you, that the rockstar fantasy world you live in is not the real world… Now GO!" Mr Allen said blowing his whistle.

Alex gave up and began running, but his shorts would keep slipping down exposing his boxers.

"How can you run with your pants around your ankles?" Mr Allen asked shaking his head.

"That's how us rebels roll" Alex said breathlessly.

"That's probably why all rebellions fail, because the trip up before they get there" Mr Allen retorted with a grin, as Alex shorts slid further down causing Alex to trip over them.

"Oww, you did that on purpose" Alex moaned getting to his feet and pulling his pants back up to the level they were at before.

"I never said you could stop running, and it's you that wears your pants that way, I'm just a witness," Mr Allen said, secretly he admired Alex but he had to keep in line with the other teachers.

Alex did the exercise one and a half times before the bell rung and the rest of the class showed up. Alex felt naked (tired, not naked as in nude) as Juanita come up beside him.

"That was great what you did to Ryan" She whispered in Alex's ear.

"Mr Wolff what did I just say?" Mr Allen suddenly barked.

Alex had no idea, "That milk is an excellent source of Calcium?"

"Give me ten more length Mr Wolff, and if you have any intention of having any free time this year it would help to pay attention," Mr Allen said crossly.

Alex snapped to attention and loosely saluted, "Yes Drill Sergeant!"

Almost everyone in the class laughed.

"Fine Everyone Thirty Lengths, you can thank Mr Wolff later," Mr Allen said growing fed up with the boy's attitude.

The class groaned as they started running by Juanita just winked and whispered. "That was Brilliant"

Just before the bell rung they were back in the changing rooms, most of them were having a got at Alex for making them have to do so many lengths.

Ryan was there again and he seemed to be instigating the whole thing.

"I think we should put him away for a bit" he jeered to the amusement of others.

Alex come out of the showers with his towel over his shoulder in just his boxers, so Ryan decide to do it literally and picked Alex up and took him and put him in his locker in the corridor and shut him in.

"Hey Let Me Out!" Alex yelled banging on the locker door.

"No chance you wiener" Ryan said and walked off laughing.

At that moment the bell rung and the corridor filled with people, Alex stopped banging on the door, he didn't want to find himself exposed in front of everyone.

Eventually through the cracks in the door Alex saw Juanita walk passed and he hissed out to her. "Juanita over here"

Juanita looked around in the direction of Alex's voice.

"Alex?" she asked.

"In here," he whispered again gently tapping on the locker door.

"Alex? How did you get in there? Do you want me to let you out?" She whispered back through the door.

"Wait til everyone's gone, I don't want them to see me in my boxers" Alex whispered back urgently.

Juanita waited ten minutes until the corridor was empty and let Alex out of his locker.

"Dawg, have I ever told you how cute you look in your boxers. I'd pay to see more of that" Juanita said much to both her and Alex's surprise.

Alex blushed, "Perhaps you can, somewhere less public" Alex said turning on the charm without thinking.

Juanita squeezed Alex's bum through his boxers and he squeaked before walking off to get changed.


	4. Where Did That Come From?

Alex and Juanita arrived at the Wolff apartment about 20 minutes after Nat and Rosalina, who were kissing and cuddling on the couch.

"Jeez Nat you call that kissing" Alex called loudly as he entered.

Nat jumped and banged his nose on Rosalina.

"Ow," he said rubbing his nose, "Alex what did you do that for?"

Alex just smirked to Juanita,

"Anyway where have you been?" Nat asked brushing of his annoyance at his brother, he would no doubt get a chance at revenge the next morning.

"Nowhere you need to know" Alex said not wanting to reveal he was shut in a locker in his boxers.

Alex took off his bag and began rummaging through his bag, and pulled out a few pieces of paper.

"Hey Nat I need you to sign these," Alex said matter of factly as he dumped them on Nat's laps.

Nat looked at them.

"Alex these are detention slips," Nat said slowly looking at his brother for a second, "and there from last week"

"They are?" Alex said thinking for a minute, before he remembered and pulled three more out of his shorts pocket. "Here are some fresh ones,"

"Alex how do you manage to get ten detentions in only the second week?" Nat asked looking at them.

"No one understands me," Alex said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alex half of these are for not doing your homework, how can you be misunderstood there?" Nat said looking at his brother.

"They don't understand how boring homework is," Alex complained.

"Alex, their teachers, they only set homework because it's boring" Nat replied remembering the assignment his biology teacher had set him.

"Hey Nat, can you sign this for me aswell, I don't want my foster parents finding out, they'd freak" Juanita said pulling out he detention slips from her pocket.

Nat rolled his eyes before he looked at them. '_What do I bother trying to resist?__'_

"Hey how come Mr Johnston gave you both detentions?" Rosalina asked comparing the slips.

"Alex threw a text book some loud mouth who was saying that he wet the bed," Juanita said smirking.

"Then he gave me a detention and Juanita said it was bullshit" Alex said smiling.

"Alex that's inappropriate" Nat said "You could have just given me the gist of it"

"That's it Alex Wolff your going down" Juanita said laughing pushing Alex over and starting to wrestle with him.

"You sure your not a dude?" Alex teased as he pinned Juanita to the floor.

"Would a dude do this to you?" Juanita asked and flipped Alex on his back and kissing him on the lips.

"Who are you and what have you done with Juanita?" Alex asked looking wildly stunned.

"Where'd did that come from?" Nat asked Rosalina

Rosalina looked at Nat and smile knowingly.

"What? What is it?" Nat asked confused.

"You'll find out" Rosalina teased

Alex flipped back on top Juanita and tried to kiss her, Juanita put her hand over his mouth.

"You can't kiss me dawg" Juanita said teasing, "Not till you show me that cute body of yours" Juanita whispered.

Alex got up picked up his bag and headed up to his and Nat's, Juanita followed shortly after.


	5. Blackmail

Juanita shut the door as she entered, Alex had already taken of his A shirt and do rag but was a bit hesitant about downing his shorts.

"What's the matter dawg, you nervous?" Juanita teased noting Alex's hesitation.

"Nah, but you said you'd pay to see it" Alex said smirking.

"Alex you scab" Juanita said chucking a shoe at Alex.

Alex dodged the shoe, "OK, I'm getting there"

Alex and did the button and his board shorts and let them drop, just as the door opened.

"Alex what are you doing?" Nat asked shocked.

Rosalina punched Nat on the Arm

"You owe me ten bucks." Rosalina said to him smiling.

"DOESN'T ANYONE KNOCK THESE DAYS!" Alex yelled obnoxiously.

Juanita just rolled around the floor laughing.

"Alex what were you doing?" Nat asked again.

"Juanita wanted to see my sexy body," Alex said slapping his butt.

Juanita and Rosalina giggled.

"Alex that's inappropriate" Nat said rolling his eyes, '_I should never have taken that bet with Rosalina__'_

"Yeah, I never said sexy, I said cute" Juanita said giggling.

"Same difference" Alex said indifferently. "But at least I pose to a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nat asked defensively.

"What's Alex talking about?" Rosalina asked Nat who was blushing.

"I saw Nat, posing naked in front of the mirror saying he would love to show his piece to you" Alex said holding nothing back.

"YOU SAW THAT!?" Nat screamed red as a beetroot.

"So ah you want to show me your piece?" Rosalina asked blushing.

"Ahhhh What, ahhhh… Rosalina don't give Alex ideas" Nat said flabbergasted.

"Alex, could I speak to you," Nat said to Alex, "In Private!"

Nat and Alex walked into the bathroom, Alex hadn't bother to put any clothes on.

"Could you keep things like that private," Nat asked trying to regain his composure.

"You didn't keep it private, and it wasn't pretty believe me" Alex smirked putting his hands over his eyes as though blinded.

"Alex, you can't just blurt personal things" Nat lectured.

"Ok, my lips are sealed… if you buy me a new skateboard," Alex bartered.

"You probably don't have anything left on me." Nat smirked.

"I could tell everyone that you still sleep with a stuffed bear" Alex said using his leverage.

"You wouldn't" Nat said shocked, but the look on his brothers face told the story.

"You never know," Alex said mystically shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine you win, I'll get you a new skateboard, and Alex you can't go around showing your bit's to Juanita," Nat conceded.

Alex just looked at Nat and smiled as he winked. "Haven't got that yet bro," with that Alex left the bathroom, and put his shorts back on.

Nat wasn't sure if he trusted Alex. That 'yet' seemed a bit unnerving.


	6. The Floor Finds As All Eventually

Nat woke first and jumped of the bed. He looked down at his brother and wasn't surprised to see him still asleep. Somehow he managed to get up early all summer but once school came back he turned into a sloth.

"Come Alex, Time to get up." Nat called as he grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower.

When Nat came out from his shower, he was still unsurprised to Alex still asleep.

"Hey Alex, the floor finds us all eventually," Nat said as he upturned Alex's Mattress for the second time that week.

"humph," was the only sound Alex made as he laid under his mattress and blankets.

Nat flipped the mattress back on to the bed and went and got a bucket of water and chucked it over Alex.

"Stop Doing That!" Alex complained loudly, getting up for the second time with his underwear saturated.

"It gets you up doesn't it?" Nat said simply leaving the room.

"But I don't want to get up," Alex whinged grabbing some clothes from his drawers and heading for shower.

"Mr Wolff! What did I just say?" Mr Johnston called at seeing Alex nod off.

Alex woke with start, "I'm sorry sir, it's just your *yawn* so boring"

The class quietly laughed.

"Don't encourage him," Mr Johnston said going red, "Fine then Mr Wolff you teach class."

"Ok," Alex said getting up and walking to the front of the class.

Alex picked up a metre ruler. Juanita rolled her eyes, she heard about when Alex was left in charge of the band.

"Well go on Mr Wolff, teach" Mr Johnston said smiling sinisterly.

"Well the…" Alex started not knowing where to go.

"Don't get too nervous we don't want you having an accident," Ryan jeered from the back row, sensing Alex's hesitation.

Alex marched towards the back of the class and stared at Ryan, he noticed his face looked vaguely familiar.

"SHUT UP YOU JERK!" Alex Yelled red faced.

Alex then turned around heading to the front of the class, and kept being pelted with bits of paper.

"STOP IT OR I'LL… I'll" Alex stuttered.

"You'll what? Stutter at me, oh! I'm so scared" Ryan Jeered as the class laughed.

Alex had a brainwave.

"I'll give you a detention!" Alex said hotly.

"You can't do that" Ryan jeered throwing a text book at Alex hitting him the nose with a loud crack.

Alex rushed his hands up to his nose, it was sore and felt bent, he then pulled his hands down and saw they were covered in blood.

"Actually he can, I said he was teacher didn't I?" Mr Johnston said looking slightly entertained.

"What your gonna let this twerp give me a detention!" Ryan said loudly.

"I'b Nob A werp" Alex said hotly grabbing the metre ruler and swinging it trying to hit Ryan.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Mr Wolff, go and see the nurse and get your self cleaned up, Miss Dunn go with him" Mr Johnston said, bring the class to order before a fight broke out.

Juanita came over and escorted Alex to the nurse.


	7. Dude

"So want to go on that date tonight?" Juanita asked trying to calm Alex down.

Alex leant his head back trying to stem the flow of blood but still managed to look at Juanita sceptically.

"I harbly cawl detenshun a dabe," Alex said through the blood.

"After Detention Dawg" Juanita laughed

"Wanb oo seb a mobie?" Alex asked hoping she could understand him.

"Dawg! That new skateboarding movies out" Juanita said suddenly.

"Whab!" Alex said giving a little jump "Owww!"

Juanita just suppressed a grin a she pushed him into the nurses office.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Alex yelled as she put his nose back into place, the sharp pain soon subsided but his nose still felt tender. While the nurse was looking the other way, Juanita kissed Alex on the lips, breaking apart just as she turned around.

"Where you just….?" She asked shocked.

"Just what?" Alex asked innocently, trying to hide the grin.

"I could have sworn…" She tried to finish.

"Perhaps you need a break" Juanita asked putting on the act.

"Yes perhaps I do," she said looking lost and walking out of her office.

The moment she was gone Juanita began kissing Alex and didn't notice the nurse come back.

"This is my office," She said absently mindedly, "Oi! Miss Dunn, Mr Wolff, what do you think you are doing?"

"Ahh, practising CPR" Alex said getting the idea from a poster on the wall.

"Detention both of you, you should know the policy on kissing, now out" she said getting all huffed up.

Once she shut the door behind them, Alex and Juanita just sat their giggling.

"Hey Alex, where are you going?" Juanita asked once she stopped giggling.

"To clean all this blood off," Alex said heading towards the bathroom.

"But you look so much tougher with it on," Juanita said trying to sound casual.

"You reckon? Ok I'll leave it" Alex said trying to please Junaita.

Later that day in gym.

"Mr Wolff is their any particular reason your covered in blood, or are you making a fashion statement?" Mr Allen asked, he had already heard the story, but wondered what story this kid would come up with.

"Juanita liked it" Alex replied simply.

"And if Miss Dunn would like you to jump of the roof, you'd do it?" Mr Allen questioned.

"Juanita wants me to jump off the roof? I'm there" Alex said excitedly and headed for the gym door.

"Get back here Mr Wolff, perhaps you should start thinking for yourself" Mr Allen lectured.

"I do what I want, that's how as rebels roll" Alex retorted.

"Which is why I hope you didn't have anything planned tonight." Mr Allen said suspiciously.

"Dude, Alex is gonna watch a movie with me tonight?" Juanita said getting annoyed at the teacher.

"Miss Dunn, I am not a stoner anymore so don't call me dude." Mr Allen let slip.

"Stoner?" Some of the class mouthed.

"What do you mean, any more… dude?" Juanita said emphasizing the last word.

"Don't worry Miss Dunn Alex will be with you tonight… In detention" Mr Allen said annoyed.

"Dude, do you have a life?" Juanita replied smartly.

"If you don't watch yourself Miss Dunn, both you and Mr Wolff won't have one either. Your only entertainment will be watching the clock tick in detention" Mr Allen continued to lecture, Alex seemed to be infecting others with his insolence.

"Right dodgeball, Miss Dunn and Mr Wolff, against the rest of the class" Mr Allen finished.

"WHAT! That's not fair" Alex screamed.

"Life's not fair Mr Wolff, I busted my ass and am stuck here babysitting the likes of you!" Mr Allen said bitterly.


	8. A Ruberband?

Alex arrived home at half passed six, bruised from gym, still bloody from maths, and grumpy at being stuck after school in detention.

"Hey Alex, how was school?" Nat said absentmindedly as Alex came through the door.

"Like you don't know" Alex said darkly

Alex was right, the school had rung home just after Nat got there saying that Alex would be staying after school to catch up on detentions.

"Dude why are you covered in blood and bruises?" Nat asked finally getting a glimpse of Alex.

"_Don__'__t call me dude, I__'__m not a stoner anymore_" Alex said mimicking his gym teacher.

Nat suppressed a laugh, Alex took the Mickey out of anyone, Mr Allen had used that line on Nat's class when he was there.

"What about the blood and bruises, did someone beat you up?" Nat asked a bit concerned.

"Nothing I can't handle" Alex mumbled.

"Yeah it looks like you handled it real good," Nat burst out sarcastically.

Alex didn't say anything, he had already plotted his revenge against Ryan. He was going to go up to him and punch him in the head. '_Nice and Simple__'_ Alex thought to himself, forgetting Ryan was the biggest kid in his year.

Nat woke the next morning and saw Alex still sleeping, Nat didn't doubt he would have to use water once again. After showering and getting dressed, Nat left the bathroom as he opened the door he was meet with a face full of water, drenching him and his clothes.

"ALEX!" Nat screamed pushing him onto the floor. "What did you do that for?" he asked angrily.

"YOU ALWAYS DO IT TO ME!" Alex yelled.

"ONLY TO GET YOU UP!" Nat yelled back.

"Whatever," Alex mumbled and went over to his bed and put his head between his hands.

"Alex, I'm sorry, it's just you scared me" Nat pleaded.

"Whatever scaredy cat," Alex said get of the bed and getting away from Nat by grabbing some clothes and shutting himself in the bathroom.

Nat was sure Alex was getting grumpier and grumpier.

Alex didn't speak to Nat the rest of the morning. Nat had disappeared with Rosalina on the way to school and Alex was alone when he ran into Ryan. Alex's blood ran hot as he charged him down, as he got quite fast, Ryan turned around and with apparent ease pushed Alex away causing him to run headlong into a lamp post, knocking him out.

Ryan was gone when Juanita came skateboarding down the path spotting Alex stirring as he laid on the ground.

"Alex dawg, why are you lying on the ground?" Juanita asked jumping off her skateboard.

Alex rubbed his head as it was aching for some reason.

"Who's Alex?" he asked looking around.

"Maybe this will help you?" Juanita said leaning down and kissing Alex.

To her surprise he backed away.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU KISSING ME?" Alex yelled scared and confused.

"Dawg? Are you alright?" Juanita asked confused.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A DOG?" Alex yelled backing away.

At that moment a teenager around 18, walked around the corner, he had scruffy hair, blue eyes and was quite short. He spotted Juanita and Alex who was sitting on the ground backing way.

"Dude, are you ok?" He said with a strange accent, asking Alex while thinking '_I know, I__'__ve seen this kid before__'_

"I found him lying on the ground, he's been acting real strange," Juanita said to this stranger, "hey, has anyone ever said you look like Edward Scissorhands?" she asked on the offhand.

Alex got to his feet as the comment Juanita made sank into the stranger.

"Man, your Alex Wolff the Naked Brother…" he said coming to the realization.

"Do I look naked to you buddy?" Alex said shoving the stranger a few steps.

"Dude!" the stranger said a bit taken aback.

"Do I look like a stoner to you?" Alex said shoving him again, while wondering himself what a stoner was.

"Whoa man, calm down" the stranger said nervously, something wasn't right with the picture.

"I'm calm, now will someone explain to me who the hell she is and why she was kissing me?" Alex said agitated.

"Language Alex" Nat said as he and Rosalina arrived.

"What's it to you?" Alex said getting more agitated with each arriving stranger.

"Alex that's your brother," Juanita said calmly, though still concerned.

"I have a brother?" Alex asked confused.

"Your in a band together," The stranger stated, pinching himself to see if he was dreaming.

"I'm in a band?" Alex said even more confused. "Is it rubber?"

"What?" Nat said incredulously, "No it's called the Naked Brothers…"

Alex looked down to check he was wearing clothes Nat looked on confused.

"Alex stated very specifically that he's not naked." The stranger said.

"Were you there when Alex punched Matt Pinfield?" Nat asked vaguely remembering the voice and accent.

"Yeah, that was so cool" The stranger replied.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, now why is my brother acting so strange?" Nat said trying to put the pieces together.

"No clue, that lil skater dude might know?" the stranger said making the mistake many had made before him.

"Juanita's a girl" Rosalina said looking at the guy as though he was weird, 'why can't guy's see she's a girl?'she thought to herself.

The group eventually decided Alex had amnesia so they took him home, After reminding him of who each person was, except the stranger whose name they did not know.


	9. Kiwi

The group sat around the living room while Mr Wolff took Alex to the hospital. The stranger sat looking at everything like a kid in a candy store.

"So ahhh, what's your name?" Rosalina asked not sure what to make of this new comer.

"Sam Hannagan" the stranger said returning to reality.

"And you're from where?" Juanita asked noting how funny he sounded.

"New Zealand," Sam said, but seeing the blank looks on their faces continued, "Down under Austwalia" he finished not missing a chance to poke fun at his rivals.

"Do all New Zealanders have accents as sexy as yours?" Rosalina asked giggling, Juanita giggled as well.

"Rosalina" Nat said shocked.

"You got it all wrong, kiwis don't have accents, everyone else does." He said a little taken aback.

"You don't look like a kiwi to me, they are green and you eat them" Alex said as he entered the apartment a bandage around his head.

"Kiwis aren't green?" Sam replied automatically, forgetting that Americans call kiwifruit kiwis.

"How is he" Rosalina asked Mr Wolff, beating Nat to it.

"Concussed, doctor says he'll have temporary memory loss, though it should come back after a few days." Mr Wolff said.

"Well, I shall leave you to it then" Sam said getting up.

"Thank you for watching the band" Mr Wolff said shaking his hand.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call" Nat said, "See you,"

"Unless you go blind," Sam said waving goodbye and leaving.

"Are all New Zealanders that strange," Juanita asked

"No idea, he's the first one I've meet." Rosalina said, she had been thinking the same thing.

"Who was the guy?" Alex asked walking to the lounge and sitting down.

"Probably the oddest person you will ever meet." Nat said pretty much echoing Juanita.

"Even odder than dad?" Alex asked having been driven crazy listening to the accordion on the radio back from hospital.

Nat didn't say anything, he couldn't.

"Is Alex going to return to normal" Juanita asked concerned.

_Flashback_

_Alex was away at his sodaholics at sea cruise, Juanita Rosalina and Nat were at the Wolff apartment, Nat was in the kitchen finding something to eat, while Juanita and Rosalina were in the living room._

"_Rosalina can I speak to you?__"__ Juanita asked obviously something was bothering her._

"_Yeah sure Juanita, what__'__s up?__"__ Rosalina asked drawing her attention away for Nat whom she had been staring at for the last five minutes._

"_Alex__"__ Juanita said simply._

_Rosalina looked up intentionally._

"_Not literally dawg__"__ Juanita said lightening up a bit._

_Rosalina smirked, __"__So what about Alex, do you miss him?__"_

_Juanita thought for a moment about how to put it into words._

"_He__'__s different, I__'__m not sure I like the new Alex__"__ Juanita said wondering if she was saying the right thing._

"_Alex is still there… it__'__s the lemon lime soda you don__'__t like__"__ Rosalina said knowingly, everyone had gotten fed up with Alex._

"_What if he can__'__t get off it?__"__ Juanita asked concerned._

"_Alex just needs a little incentive… and by the sounds of it you gave it to him__"__ Rosalina comforted._

"_You think I did the right thing?__"__ Juanita asked._

"_It worked didn__'__t it? Faster than if anyone else had tried it,__"__ Rosalina said giggling at the image she had of seeing Nat promise Alex a date if he got off lemon lime soda._

"_So you think Alex like likes me?__"__ Juanita asked trying to get it off her chest._

"_I think Alex like likes you,__"__ Rosalina reassured Juanita._

"_I think Alex looooves you,__"__ Nat said smirking as he came into the lounge._

"_Nat we are not trying to scare Juanita off Alex,__"__ Rosalina said throwing a cushion at him._

"_Oh ok, thanks__"__ Juanita said, trying to mask her true feelings, though she got the feeling Rosalina saw right through her._


	10. My Names Not Jack

Alex was at school the next day, against better advice.

"I think Alex has forgotten how much he hates school," Nat said as he walked with the rest of the band to school.

Nat was a bit relieved at least there wasn't the usual struggle to get Alex up.

"Dude, if I got hit the head, I'd take a couple of weeks off" Thomas said.

"Are you crazy!" Qaasim said, "Imagine all the sympathy from the ladies"

"Ladies don't dig us," David said.

"Cleveland chicks dig me" Thomas said smiling.

"That's only because they mistook Cleveland for Venus," David said.

"Who doesn't, any way at least it's one place Nat doesn't get pawed," Thomas said winding up Nat.

"Drop it Thomas!" Nat said annoyed.

Qaasim David and Thomas just laughed.

"Fishing's good," Thomas said.

"What fishing?" Nat asked confused.

"We laid the bait and you bit like a fish," David said laughing.

At school Alex had maths.

"Mr Wolff, nice of you to turn up today" Mr Johnstone said looking at Alex.

Alex looked around him and turned to the person behind him, who just so happened to be Ryan.

"I think he's talking to you," Alex whispered.

"He's talking to you jackass," Ryan sneered.

"My name's not Jack… Is it?" Alex asked looking around confused.

Ryan smacked his hand on his head, this guy was as dumber ape as his dad suggested.

"Are you stupid or something?" he sneered again.

"I'm not Stu… Am I?" Alex asked getting more confused.

"Mr Wolff are you alright?" Mr Johnstone asked looking at him strangely, it wasn't like Alex to let himself be insulted like that.

Juanita tapped Alex on the shoulder, to make sure he knew who the teacher was speaking to.

Alex held out both his hands with his finger and thumb making an L and a backwards L.

"Actually I'm half left," Alex said slowly putting his hands down as though he was unsure.

"Congratulations you work that out by yourself dick?" Ryan hissed at him.

"I'm not Richard… he might be" Alex said pointing to his reflection in the window.

The class laughed and Ryan was getting extremely annoyed, Alex seemed to be brushing everything off.

"Miss Dunn any reason why Mr Wolff is acting strange…er" Mr Johnston asked.

"If you keep crying wolf mister no one will believe you," Alex said registering the word Wolff.

"I see you have heard the little boy cried wolf" Mr Johnston said replied.

"No, I heard some old man cry it" Alex said having a short relapse in memory.

Mr Johnston turned red and through gritted teeth asked Juanita, "Well Miss Dunn."

Juanita who had been laughing quickly stopped.

"He hit his head on something and has amnesia." Juanita said a bit more seriously.

"Alex Wolff has amnesia, yeah and pigs fly" retorted Ryan.

"Do you fly?" Alex said turning to face Ryan.

"Are you calling me a pig," he said standing up as though to hit Alex.

"Ryan! Sit down!" Mr Johnston said.

Hearing Ryan's name suddenly triggered something in Alex's mind, he remembered running towards Ryan and then being pushed into a lamp post.

Without warning Alex suddenly pushed Ryan hard causing him to trip over the chair behind him and land in a tangled heap on the floor.

"That's For Pushing Me Into The Lamp Post!" Alex yelled, suddenly filled with anger.

"MR WOLFF! I don't think he needed that much persuasion now sit down!" Mr Johnston said a bit stunned at this sudden U-turn in behaviour, something here was more than meets the eye. "Mr Pinfield, don't even think about, wait in the corridor!"

"Pinfield?" Alex whispered to Juanita, "I know that name… I think"

"You should do, you beat up a guy called Matt Pinfield two and a half weeks ago." Juanita said smiling.

"I did?" Alex said surprised.

"Do you remember me?" Juanita asked, annoyed that he remembered his enemy first.

"Ahhhh, I assume we are friends cause we are sitting together," Alex said uncomfortably, he wished he knew what was happening.


	11. Alex, That's Inapporiate

The NYPD had come into the school later that day to ask some questions. Alex left feeling more confused and warn out. Apparently he told them 5 different names and 7 different dates, when they asked him. The police were sceptical about Alex's story, he couldn't remember his name or what day of the week it was, although the one thing he was sure of was that it was Ryan the pushed him into the post.

Alex and Juanita went skateboarding after school. Alex was using one of Juanita's boards so they didn't have to go home and put up with Nat's mollycoddling.

"_Alex can__'__t go, who knows what might happen_" Juanita imagined Nat saying. As far as she was concerned Alex couldn't get any worse.

They had skated for an hour and a half and Alex hadn't remembered anything new, except that the ground was hard. Juanita was just about give up when inspiration stuck.

"_Alex always needed a little incentive_" she remember Rosalina saying.

"ALEX WOLFF! I LOVE YOU!" she yelled causing people to look at her weirdly, it didn't help she was dressed like a guy as she usually does.

The words penetrated Alex's skull, and for a few minutes everything seemed to stop.

Juanita watched as Alex seemed to freeze before falling of his skateboard.

'_Uh-oh, Nat__'__s gonna kill me__'_ Juanita thought to herself as she ran over to Alex.

Alex was lying on the ground eyes closed. Juanita bent down, unsure of what to do.

"_We were practising CPR_" She remember Alex saying when they got caught kissing in the nurses office.

"CPR!" she said suddenly.

Juanita leaned close to Alex's mouth as she contemplated giving Alex CPR.

Without warning he suddenly reached up and kissed Juanita on the lips.

"Psyche, ha ha ha" He laughed at Juanita's stunned face.

Juanita punched Alex in the shoulder.

"Don't you do that to me again Alex!" She said shocked, before leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

"If your finished people would like to skate here," Some loudmouth said behind them.

"Shut up! Just because you can't get any" Alex retorted kissing Juanita again.

The loud mouth looked pissed and Juanita saw this.

"I think we should go?" She whispered getting Alex to his feet. "So do you remember?"

Alex smirked.

"I remember you love me," he said smartly.

"I'm sure you would," Juanita said slapping Alex's butt.

"You've changed," Alex said "Not that I'm complaining".

"Yeah I guess I have, It's the only good thing to come out of your and your soda addiction" Juanita smiled pleased Alex seemed back to normal.

"That gives me an idea," Alex started putting his hand on his chin.

"Don't even think about it, if you think getting addicted again will get you the hole shebang your sadly mistaken" Juanita said winding Alex up.

"Party Pooper" Alex said pinching Juanita's butt.

"Alex can you imagine what Nat would say if he saw you doing that?" Juanita said, she like Alex's imitations.

"Alex that's inappropriate," Alex said putting on his best Nat voice.

Juanita laughed.

"But I'd say that's one fine piece of ass" Alex said smirking as they turned the corner.

"Alex, that's inappropriate" Nat said absentmindedly as he ran into them.

Alex and Juanita just laughed.

"Where have you been? I was about to go looking for you" Nat complained looking crossly at Juanita.

"Around," she said struggling not to laugh at Nat who hadn't caught on.

"Hey Nat, guess what. Juanita loooooves…ow" Alex said, as Juanita punched him playfully.

"Did you just say Nat?" Nat asked slowly catching on.

"Who's Nat?" Alex asked to wind up his brother, "Phyche, ha ha ha" Alex laughed.

"Alex!" Nat shouted reaching out and hugging his brother.

Alex winced as Nat hugged him, his head still had a dull ache.

"Please bro, do that when no ones looking," Alex said breaking free, "people might start rumours otherwise,"

"Alex I don't think Juanita is going to say to people that we're gay," Nat laughed.

"Nah just you," Juanita said fishing for the bite.

Nat took the bait, and wiped the smile from his face.

"You wouldn't" he said.

Juanita and Alex started roll around on the ground laughing, he bit every time.

"So ah, Juanita that date is sounding mighty fine about now" Alex said smirking.

"You don't stop do you?" Juanita asked and gave her skateboard to Nat, "Here look after this for me"

Alex give Nat his skateboard that was actually Juanita's, "And this"

Nat just rolled his eyes.

"So are you guys going to tell me where you are going?" Nat asked as Alex and Juanita started to walk off.

"Why would we do that… so you can spy on us and steal our secrets" Alex replied obviously.

"Alex…" Nat moaned.

"Dude you are too easy," Juanita laughed.

"The new skateboarding movie duh," Alex said grinning as he and Juanita walked off, "Does he even know me?" Alex joked to Juanita.


	12. In My Nine Years

Alex and Juanita approached the movie theater.

"Do we even have money?" Alex asked remembering he didn't have his wallet on him.

"Nah, something more valuable… Nat's socks" Juanita said pulling a couple out.

"That's my girl" Alex said smiling.

Five minutes later both Alex and Juanita were in the theatre.

"Your not getting any wild ideas are you Alex?" Juanita asked, sensing Alex was waiting til the deemed the lights.

"Define wild," Alex said kissing Juanita on the lips before she could react.

"Dawg!" Juanita said a little taken at how up front Alex was tonight.

Alex just beamed, obviously pleased with himself.

"That's how you do it Nat" Alex said loudly.

"What?" Juanita said a little confused.

"How did you know?" Nat called down from the balcony.

"In my nine years on this planet I've learnt all your tricks." Alex replied.

"SHHHHHHHH!" Someone in the crowd called out as the lights dimmed.

"SHHHH yourself" Alex called back.

"Alex…" Juanita giggled quietly.

"Yes my rebeless" Alex whispered back.

Juanita punched Alex in the arm.

"Your What? Your what?" She said and pushed him of the seat, she got of hers and wrestled Alex on the ground.

"Ok ok you win you win, your not a rebeless you a rebel" Alex called out loudly.

"SHHHHHH!"

Juanita got off Alex and sat back in her seat.

"Ewwww I got popcorn all through my hair" Alex complained pulling pieces out.

A torchlight shined on to them.

"Are you alright there?" The movie attendant asked.

"No, you lights blinding me, I can't see the movie" Alex retorted.

The light flicked off and the attendant walked away.

"Dawg you're supposed to eat food not wear it" Juanita said as she pulled some candy out of Alex's hair.

"That's one way of doing it" Alex said pulling more pieces out.

On the balcony Nat looked on as Rosalina come up beside him.

"He's more confident than someone I know" Rosalina smirked sitting down.

Nat turned away, Juanita and Alex were kissing again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nat asked kissing Rosalina.

"This is a skateboarding movie, not a romantic one" Rosalina said with mock seriousness.

"Yeah, someone should tell Alex and Juanita" Nat replied putting his arm around Rosalina.

"That's one fine technique he's got there" Rosalina said looking at Nat before beginning to make out.


	13. Wham

Just before the movie finished Juanita got up and headed to the bathroom. Alex beamed happily, everything now was going perfectly. As the credits began rolling down the screen Alex stood up and headed towards the foyer where he would wait for Juanita. As the lights in the theatre came back on, Alex pushed the doors open.

"What the Hell!?" Alex muttered to himself angrily.

On the opposite side of the foyer Juanita was hugging some other boy about there age. They turned around and Alex saw who it was and grew more angry.

"Enjoy the movie little bro?" Nat asked oblivious to what Juanita was doing.

"Screw the movie!" Alex said angrily and storming off.

"Alex! What's that about?" Nat asked shocked.

"Like you don't know" Alex said fuming.

"I don't! So why don't you tell me" Nat said getting annoyed at his little brother, 'why does he have to make everything seem like my fault' Nat thought to himself.

Alex just glared at his brother, then roughly turned his head so Nat was looking at Juanita and the stranger, then Alex ran off out the door.

Nat just stared for a moment before he noticed Alex run off.

"Alex! There's probably some logical explanation" Nat said panting as he caught up to Alex who had run a surprisingly long way.

"Sure take her side," Alex said angrily.

"I'm saying It's probably not what you think it is." Nat said trying to get his brother to see reason.

"WHY ARE YOU NEVER ON MY SIDE!" Alex yelled furiously.

"ALEX SHUT UP! I am…" Nat yelled back.

WHAM!

Nat's head pounded and he started seeing stars, as everything came back into focus he looked around to see what had hit him. Alex was there massaging his fist with a look of fury in his eyes. Nat as quick as lightning tackled Alex punching him in the face as they hit the pavement.

"NAT? What are you doing?" Rosalina said, her and Juanita had just come across the boys fighting.

"This is where you got to dawg" Juanita said to Alex.

Alex got up and felt his swollen eye and with out saying anything to anyone ran off.

"Where are you going Alex?" Juanita called out to Alex who did not reply.

"I'm gonna kill him" Nat said angrily, as he got to his feet holding his head, Alex had hit him well he had to admit.

Nat moved to chase after Alex but Rosalina grabbed on to him.

Juanita just looked at Nat confused.

"What's going on, I thought everyone had a good time" Juanita said.

"We were until Alex saw you hugging the other guy" Nat said calming down a bit.

"He saw that… oh man…" Juanita said uncomfortably.

"Wait you what?" Rosalina said shocked.

"I didn't do it on purpose" Juanita said defensively.

"Right, you hugged someone on accident" Nat said sarcastically.

"It's not like that," Juanita said annoyed.

"Well explain, because Alex is pissed and I have to go home to that" Nat said rubbing the spot where Alex had punched him.

"It's that jerk Ryan Pinfield, he grabbed me and hugged me as I came out of the bathroom to make Alex jealous" Juanita said uncomfortably.

"HE WHAT!" Both Nat and Rosalina said at the same time.

"We need to find Alex before he does something rash" Juanita said urgently.

"uh it's a bit late for that" Nat pointed out.

"Your family, it doesn't count if it's family" Juanita said running towards the Wolff apartment.

Rosalina just shrugged and chased after Juanita, Nat followed behind.

Juanita burst through the door and began to search the house, Nat and Rosalina ran in shortly afterwards. The checked everywhere in the house, even under the kitchen sink but couldn't find Alex.

A large shout from the roof caught their attention and the three of them ran up there.


	14. Cause Your A Doctor

They burst through the door and saw Alex wielding a baseball bat, with Ryan on the opposite side of the roof backing away defensively. Alex had a small cut above his unswollen eye, and his left arm was limp, it looked as though it had been dislocated.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND!" Alex screamed advancing on Ryan.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALEX?" Nat yelled out, he wondered how Alex had found Ryan so quickly.

"Yeah Alex what are you going to do. You going to hit me this time?" Ryan jeered looking at Alex with immense dislike.

"Alex it wasn't what it looked like" Juanita called out trying to calm Alex down.

Alex just looked at her blood dripping from his cut, and tears coming from his unswollen eye. She could tell he was way beyond pissed. As Alex moved forward Nat ran over and tackled him, taking the bat out of his hands. With the way now clear, Ryan took flight. Alex lay on the ground and started trying to kick and punch Nat with his good arm.

"LET ME GET HIM!" Alex yelled as he fought Nat.

Nat stood up a bit making himself exposed, and Alex unintentionally made a well placed kicked living Nat winded. Nat crouched to the ground trying to get his breath back. Alex got to his feet and grabbing the bat ran over to the door which was blocked by Juanita and Rosalina. Alex tried to push passed but Rosalina and Juanita stood firm. Rosalina quickly moved in low and pulled Alex's feet out from under him causing him to slam into the ground. Nat quickly sat on Alex, stopping him from getting up.

"NAT WOLFF!" A voice said from behind Rosalina and Juanita. It was his dad. "What have I told you about picking on you little brother, and you two letting him."

"What! I was just trying to stop him beating someone up." Nat said defensively.

"Yeah Mr Wolff" Juanita and Rosalina said together.

"WHY IS NO ONE EVER ON MY SIDE" Alex yelled before starting to cry.

"Nat, go and walk Rosalina and Juanita home" Mr Wolff said firmly, he hated seeing his sons fighting and lately they had been real ones.

As Nat, Rosalina and Juanita left, Mr Wolff walked over to Alex and helped him to his feet. They walked down the stairs and stopped of at the apartment next to theirs. Mr Wolff knocked on the door.

The door opened and their neighbour Dr Blackman opened the door.

"Hey Sonny" She said sweetly "Hey Alex" she said automatically, not looking at him but his dads eyes.

"Uh Jane, could you look at Alex?" Mr Wolff asked politely.

"Why would you want that Sonny when you're such a looker yourself" She said not paying much attention to Alex.

"Cause you're a doctor…duh" Alex said grumpy and impatient.

"SHHH, your dad and I are talking" she said still not taking away her eyes of Sonny.

Alex rolled his eyes and tried to walk away but his dad grabbed his shoulder.

"Because he's looking pretty beat up," Mr Wolff said gesturing towards Alex.

She finally looked down at him, he looked pretty bad. She could see blood all through his hair, a cut on his forehead a black eye and what she suspected was a dislocated shoulder.

"Jeez what have you been up to Alex?" She asked finally showing some sort of courtesy.

Alex didn't say anything and stayed defiantly silent.


	15. Quieting This Stinking Family

Dr Blackman had patched Alex up, and put his shoulder back in to place, while Alex remained determinedly quiet, surprisingly only letting out a small gasp when she put his shoulder back in, which she later put into a sling.

"Do you want coffee Sonny?" Dr Blackman asked leaving Alex and bumbling around the kitchen getting the cups out.

Mr Wolff looked around and decided it was best not to be rude.

"Only if you insist." Sonny replied.

"Oh I insist Sonny, It's been a while since I've had a man around" She said pouring the hot water into the two cups.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that… since Betty…" Mr Wolff said mournfully.

"SHUT UP ABOUT CRAZY BETTY!" Alex yelled snapping again, he still hadn't worked out how such a good day had gone so bad.

Dr Blackman look annoyed while Sonny looked hurt.

"Alex if you can't be civil, just go home" Sonny said, he was being more strict with his sons lately and he had not yet worked out why.

"Yes Alex, you haven't even thanked me yet" Dr Blackman said her eyes flashing dangerously.

Alex got up and stormed to door and left, slamming it shut behind him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's got into him, he's usually so nice" Sonny said apologetically.

Alex burst through the front door and stormed up to his and Nat's room, thankfully Nat wasn't back yet.

He moved around the room every movement full of anger. He saw newspaper clippings of New Orleans and the bands return to New York.

'Why is everyone always against me?' Alex thought bitterly to himself.

Alex found a framed picture of him and Nat, he looked at it for a few minutes, thinking how that Nat only did things that made him look good, having a sodaholic brother wouldn't be a good image, having a santa hater as a brother would not be a good image. Alex came to the reckoning that Nat only wanted a prop for a brother, and at this thought threw the picture and frame at the wall, causing the glass to shatter into many different pieces.

Alex just sat their fuming. He knew what he had to do know, he grabbed some clothes and shoved them roughly into a bag, and walked down stairs. He opened the front door and brushed past Nat who had finally gotten back.

"Alex where are you going?" Nat asked a bit taken aback at how bad everything seemed to be going lately.

"Away," was all Alex said as kept on walking.

"Like the first time… to the skatepark… for a day" Nat said cruelly.

Alex stopped and turned to face Nat.

"Screw you Nat, you can get stuffed. I quit this band and this stinking family" Alex said bluntly.

"You're what!" Nat said, feeling as though his heart had been ripped right out of him, "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to live with Uncle Miles and I'm never coming back" Alex said and ran off. Nat chased after him as Nat burst out on to the street he looked every which way and Alex was nowhere to be seen.

Alex just ran through the streets tears coming from his eyes. Once he was sure he had lost Nat, he wiped the tears from his eyes and began heading towards Uncle Miles apartment. Nat searched the surrounding blocks, and as he made his way back to the apartment the realization sunk in that he may have lost his brother for good.


End file.
